Comme d'habitude
by Lila Flow
Summary: Ce matin, tout a changé. Je me suis réveillée à ses côtés, après notre nuit. Première fois depuis des années, que s’est il passé ? Que lui est il arrivé ? HPDM [POV Pansy]
1. Comme d'habitude ¤POV Drago¤

**Note de l'auteur :** Quand on commence, on s'arrête plus. Voilà mon deuxième one shot citronné à base de jeunes bruns rebelles et petit blond au corps de rêve … Une suite arrivera très vite, sans doute avec le point de vue de Harry, ou bien un « Comme d'habitude » selon Hermione, Ron, Blaise ou Pansy … L'avenir nous le dira lol. Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire ce petit texte, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. La suite de **Sens affolés** ne va pas tarder, elle est déjà bien entamée. Désolé à ceux qui voulaient un deuxième HPDM mais ce sera un HPSS.La deuxième partie, _Touche moi_, devait être un Harry/Severus selon moi, ça donnait mieux. Pour me faire pardonner **Comme d'habitude** est là

Ce one shot est beaucoup plus court que _Regarde moi_, je m'en excuse mais pour l'histoire, il le fallait. Madame l'inspiration est avec moi en ce moment, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Et je crois que je vais vite adopter les HPDM. Sachez d'ailleurs que je prévois de publier une fic avec ce couple, les premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits, ce sera un POV Drago :** J'te hais Potter**.

**Résumé :** Comme d'habitude, Potter ne me regardait pas, Comme d'habitude, il ne me désirait pas. Comme d'habitude, il ne me haïssait pas, bien au contraire, il s'en foutait de moi. Et comme d'habitude, Potter est devenu Harry pour moi. HPDM

**Rating :** M

**Warning** : Relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, homophobes, vous pouvez vous barrer …

**Dislaimer** : Mon magnifique petit Dragon qui souffre ici n'est pas à moi (ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de le réconforter dès fois qu'il tombe malade …), le beau Harry aux yeux verts n'est pas à moi non plus, je ne m'appelle pas J.K Rowling, par contre, l'histoire est à moi. Gare à vous petits voleurs ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**POV Drago**

**¤ Ière Partie : Comme d'habitude ¤**

**Je rêve mon ancien coeur de pierre**

Comme d'habitude, Potter était assis à la table de ces « Si bons, si courageux » Gryffondor.

Comme d'habitude, Potter était avec ses « si chers » abrutis d'amis.

Comme d'habitude, Potter riait aux blagues potiches de Weasel.

Comme d'habitude, Potter faisait le noble au grand cœur, on l'entendait d'ici, « Non, ce n'est pas moi qui est repoussé Voldemort sans vous, je ne serais arrivé à rien ».

Comme d'habitude, la dernière des Weasley bavait devant Potter et ce con ne s'en apercevait pas.

Comme d'habitude, la table de Serdaigle et celle de Poufsouffle semblaient pendues à celle de Gryffondor.

Comme d'habitude, Dumbledore avait son sourire bienveillant et remercier Potter de les avoir tous sauvé.

Comme d'habitude, Mc Gonnagal, bien que timorée, droite et sérieuse, avait une lueur de fierté dans les yeux en regardant le « Trio invincible ».

Et comme d'habitude, Potter ne me regardait pas.

Comme d'habitude, il était indifférent, il s'en foutait de moi.

Et comme d'habitude, j'attendais chacune de nos rencontres, j'attendais de rencontrer ses yeux et d'entendre sa voix, même si c'était pour m'insulter.

Comme d'habitude, je rêvais de pouvoir l'embrasser, de toucher sa joue, de l'avoir pour moi.

Comme d'habitude, j'espérais pouvoir lui dire que je l'aimais, et je rêvais de l'entendre me dire ces trois mots.

Et comme d'habitude, j'avais envi de vomir rien que d'y penser.

Comme d'habitude, je n'étais rien pour lui. Potter n'en avait rien à foutre de moi, de mes pensées, de mon amour, de mon avenir.

Comme d'habitude, j'avais encore rêver de lui cette nuit, j'avais rêvé de son corps, de ses lèvres mais j'avais rêvé de bien plus, j'avais rêvé de la fusion de nos âmes, j'avais rêvé de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, j'avais rêvé de le haïr pour ne plus avoir mal, j'avais rêvé de le détester pour ne plus qu'il m'ignore.

Comme d'habitude, je me suis avancé vers lui, je l'ai insulté.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai traité Granger de « Sang de Bourbe », et comme d'habitude, j'ai insulté la famille de Weasley.

Comme d'habitude, il m'a jeté un regard méprisant. Comme j'aurais aimé un regard doux, tendre. Il a mordu ses lèvres si douces. Merlin que j'aurais aimé qu'il morde les miennes pour pouvoir glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Il a fermé ses poings. Comme j'aurais aimé avoir ses mains sur moi, caressant mon torse, se perdant sur mes hanches, touchant mon désir qui ne brûler que pour lui.

Comme d'habitude, Weasley est devenu rouge et a commencé à baragouiner je ne sais quelle sottise, comme d'habitude Granger lui a dit de se calmer, et comme d'habitude, je suis parti sans me retourner.

Comme d'habitude, mon visage était froid, cruel, comme d'habitude mon sourire était sournois, méprisant, comme d'habitude j'ai ricané.

Et comme d'habitude, mon cœur s'est brisé encore une fois, Potter m'a cassé en deux. J'ai espéré, comme j'espère à chaque fois que je le vois. Et je me suis fourvoyé, encore une fois, je l'aime tellement que j'en mourrais, je l'aime tellement que je me satisferais de sa haine, si seulement il me touchait, si seulement il me parlait.

Et comme d'habitude, cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de lui. Il était là, beau, nu tout simplement. Il me regardait avec ses yeux émeraudes, et je l'aimais. Je l'approchais doucement, j'avais tellement peur qu'il s'en aille mais non, il me souriais, tendrement. Mes lèvres glissaient sur les siennes, et je l'embrassais, enfin ! Ma langue s'insinuait dans sa bouche, et le ballet le plus doux, le plus somptueux commençait. Nos langues se caressaient, elles faisaient l'amour et j'étais heureux. Mes doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux, si indomptables, tellement comme lui. Ses mains, impatientes, fiévreuses me déshabillaient et je sentais enfin sa peau nue contre la mienne. Je me frottais à lui tandis que ses mains descendaient sur mon dos pour caresser sensuellement mes fesses. Je l'allongeais, sur le sol, j'embrassais son torse, dessinant de ma langue un cœur, mon cœur, celui qui lui appartenait à jamais. Ma langue se perdait dans son nombril et mes doigts caressaient son visage alors qu'il se cambrait déjà sous moi … Ma langue touchait alors légèrement son gland rougi, et descendait sur sa verge, lentement, si lentement qu'il tremblait. Ma bouche a ensuite pris son membre en entier, descendant d'abord doucement puis plus rapidement alors que j'insinuais un doigt en lui. Il se cambrait, ses hanches bougeant, ondulant. Il gémissait, il gémissait des « Drago » et surtout, il gémissait des « Je t'aime … » Alors que j'accentuais les vas et viens de ma bouche, un deuxième doigt rejoignait l'autre, entrant, ressortant, frappant sa prostate. Harry voyait les étoiles et moi je ne voyais que lui. J'arrêtais les mouvements de mes lèvres sur son sexe, et alors qu'un son frustré, si magique, s'échappait de ses lèvres si magnifiques, mon sexe tendu pour lui, entrer sans douceur dans son fourreau de chair. Il n'avait pas mal, seul le plaisir était là, il s'accrochait à moi, resserrant ses jambes autour de mon bassin pour mieux sentir mon sexe en lui. Je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine, j'entrais, je sortais, arrachant des gemissements à mon amant, à mon amour. Je frappais encore plus fort sa prostate, et je sentais ses muscles se resseraient autour de moi. Si chaud, si étroit, si brûlant, si parfait … Il jouissait sous moi, quelle vue magnifique, celle de Potter se laissant aller, montrant toute son humanité, tous ses sentiments, lâchant un long râle, ses yeux se perdant dans les nuages, et moi, je le rejoignais ; en libérant tout mon amour pour lui, en lui, avec lui.

Comme d'habitude, je me réveillais en sursaut, seul, dans mon lit froid et mouillé.

Comme d'habitude, j'éclate en sanglot, je ne l'aurais jamais.

Comme d'habitude, je répète inlassablement que j'aime ce petit con de Potter.

Comme d'habitude, je me rendors calmement, me disant que Potter était bien vite devenu Harry pour moi.

Comme d'habitude, le lendemain, je l'insulterais pour pouvoir mieux me réveiller en pleine nuit, luisant de sueur, déversant mon désir pour lui sans qu'il le sache.

Comme d'habitude, je pleurerais mon amour impossible, mon cœur détesté.

Comme d'habitude, une autre personne était réveillée, laissant couler les larmes …

* * *

Voilà ma petite contribution au magnifique couple qu'est Harry et Drago ... Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils n'en sont pas vraiment un là, mais c'est pareil

Merci à ma cousine qui m'a inspiré ce texte en écoutant_ Comme d'habitude _de Claude François en boucle l'autre jour ... J'ai peut être une idée pour un one shot mais qui arrivera dans un petit moment ... Ecrire quelque chose avec le couple Blaise/Ginny, qu'en pensez vous ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Gros bisous

**Lila Flow**


	2. Comme d'habitude ¤POV Harry¤

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello tout le monde ! Je vous avez dit qu'une suite arriverait très vite et là voilà ! C'est le point de vue de Harry, un Harry amer, taciturne, un Harry comme je l'aime, lucide, froid. C'est le même plan qu'avec le point de vue de Drago, quelques petites choses changent, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. Pour les fans de lemon (même si celui dans le chapitre 1 était tout petit) il n'y en aura pas ici. Désolé. Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce deuxième opus, je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire celui-là, sans doute plus que le point de vue de Drago, peut être parce que Harry me semble plus proche de moi, tellement réel, plus concret. Bref, j'arrête avec mon blabla. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, j'y réponds plus bas ! Bisous !

**Note (2):** J'ai finalement peut être une idée. Je vais sans doute continuer cette histoire, peut être que oui, peut être que non. Ca dépendra de mon envie, de l'inspiration et si j'ai le temps. Si c'est le cas, les choses s'accélèreront dès le prochain chapitre!

**Résumé :** Comme d'habitude, j'en avais plus rien à foutre de la vie. Ron me saoulait, Hermione aussi. Malefoy m'insultait, mais je n'avais qu'un envie, le plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser. «C'est décidé, demain, Drago Malefoy tu seras mien». HPDM

**Rating :** M (pas dans ce chapitre là …)

**Warning** : Relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin et qu'on ne vous y reprenne plus!

**Dislaimer** : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement. Tout est à la ô magnifique J.K Rowling. L'histoire est quand même à moi, je ne prends aucun argent de cette histoire, et on comprendra facilement pourquoi!

'oOo'

**_RAR's _**

**serpentis-draco:** Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu triste. Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment pareil, parce que Harry sait et que même s'ils se ressemblent, ils n'ont tout à fait la même conception de la vie. J'espère qu'il te plaira! Gros bisous!

**onarluca:** Oui, elle ne finit pas bien, mais c'était le but. J'ai hésité à faire «finir mal» ce chapitre là aussi, et puis, finalement non. J'espère que tu aimeras ce second chapitre. Bonne lecture! Lila Flow.

**Lovely A: **Déjà, je tiens à dire que j'aimes énormément tes histoires, recevoir une review de toi m'a vraiment fait plaisir! Moui, c'est triste pour Dray mais j'aime bien être un peu sadique avec lui, peut être parce que c'est mon préféré … Lol, va savoir. Moi aussi je vois Blaise plutôt gay, mais je pense faire un petit truc avec Ginny, je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça donnera, je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune idée de ce que ça sera, on verra bien!;) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras le point de vue de Harry! Bisous!

**vert emeraude**: Ah ah, ils ne vont pas finir ensemble dès le premier chapitre, ça serait pas drole … En tout cas, merci pour ta review, gros bisous!

'oOo'

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**POV Harry**

**¤ Ière Partie : Comme d'habitude ¤**

**Solitude, solutions et petit somme**

Comme d'habitude, j'étais entouré de dizaines de personnes, mais j'étais seul.

Comme d'habitude, je riais, je souriais, mais à l'intérieur, je souffrais.

Comme d'habitude, Hermione et Ron était là, et il ne me voyait pas.

Comme d'habitude, je sentais le regard glacé, méprisant de Malefoy sur moi.

Comme d'habitude, j'avais des « fan » qui me demandait des autographes, des interviews, tout ça à Poudlard !

Comme d'habitude, Dumbledore me souriait, me remerciait. Je lui cracherais au visage s'il le fallait, je n'ai plus aucune confiance en lui, je me demande s'il en a en moi. Il m'a toujours caché des choses.

Comme d'habitude, Mc Gonnagal semblait fière, si elle connaissait le vrai Harry Potter, elle s'enfuirait en courant.

Comme d'habitude, j'étais noir en moi, je n'avais rien, je ne connaissais pas l'amour, pas la tendresse, et quand je regardais Ron et Mione, qui semblait si sourd, si insensible à mes appels de détresse, je me demandais si je connaissais l'amitié …

Comme d'habitude, Malefoy s'est avancé vers nous, le visage hautain, le corps félin. Il nous a insulté.

Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas réagit. D'abord parce qu'il a insulté mes deux « amis », et que sincèrement, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. S'il veut, je les lui donne pour se servir de balais à chiotte, avec la touffe d'Hermione, ça devrait bien servir.

Comme d'habitude, je me demande comment j'ai pu changer ainsi, comment je peux être aussi aigri, aussi amer, tellement lucide. Finalement, j'avais vraiment ma place à Serpentard.

Comme d'habitude, je regrette d'avoir choisi Gryffondor. Je regarde tous mes « potes » de maison, ils semblent en colère, ils détestent Malefoy. Mais que connaissent-il de la vie ? Rien du tout.

Comme d'habitude, je regrette de ne pas avoir serré la main de Drago en première année. Tout aurait pu être différent. J'ai fait bon nombre d'erreur dans ma vie, celle-ci est peut être la plus grave, la plus important.

Comme d'habitude, il m'a insulté. Je lui ai jeté un regard froid pour ne pas me laisser faire, pour ne pas laisser mes yeux s'égarer sur son regard si beau, sur ses lèvres si belles, sur son torse si musclé qu'on pouvait facilement imaginé, sur ses jambes longues, parfaites et imaginer ses fesses musclées, blanches, fermes.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai mordu mes lèvres pour me passer l'envie d'embrasser les siennes avec douceur.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai serré les poings, pour ne pas avoir envi de balader mes mains sur son torse, de caresser son visage, de perdre mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Comme d'habitude, Ron s'est mis à devenir rouge. Comme si ses cheveux ne l'étaient pas assez. Il a tenté d'insulter Drago, mais seul des petits couinements sont sortis de sa bouche. C'est si pathétique que ça me donne envi de rire.

Comme d'habitude, Hermione lui a dit de se calmer. Tellement raisonnable, tellement prévisible. Ca me donne envi de vomir.

Comme d'habitude, Drago est parti, ricanant, droit, fier, fidèle à lui-même. Comme je voudrais être comme lui, pouvoir adopté cet air si arrogant qui lui va si bien. Comme j'aurais voulu être lui, ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai senti que quelque chose de plus s'était cassé en lui. Je le connais, j'ai passé tellement de temps à l'observer, à l'imaginer en songe.

Comme d'habitude, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi, j'aimerais tellement le connaître de vive voix, lui parler sans animosité, pouvoir jouer des tours aux autres avec lui, pouvoir être froid, insensible. Et pour une fois, je voudrais m'appeler Drago Malefoy, pour une fois, je voudrais devenir Mangemort, servir le Seigneur des ténèbres, dire merde à Dumbledore, et dire amen au serpent.

Comme d'habitude, la journée se passe sans évènement notable, tellement triste, si banal. J'en viens à espérer une rafle de Voldemort sur le chemin de Traverse pour bouger mes élèves, les réveiller de l'ennui mortel qui règne sur Poudlard. J'en viens à rêver de me battre contre Voldemort. Et comme toutes les nuits, je rêve d'être avec Drago.

Comme d'habitude, les cours se passent, Hermione lève la main à chaque fois. Merlin, j'ai envi de lui faire bouffer !

Comme d'habitude, Ron roupille, j'ai envi de lui botter le cul, par Serpentard lui-même, je ne les supporte plus, eux censés être mes amis, eux censés me connaître. Qui suis-je devenu ?

Comme d'habitude, je me couche, dans un lit froid. D'un côté ça me plait. Je tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, je ne m'endors pas. Et je me mets à penser à lui, à nos deux corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, à son torse en sueur, à ses yeux embués de désir, à son sexe tendu dans ma bouche, à être en lui.

Comme d'habitude, je m'endors en pensant à Malefoy et je continue ce magnifique rêve.

Comme d'habitude, je me réveille, et je pleure. Mais je pleure de bonheur. Je sais que lui aussi est réveillé, je sais que lui aussi pleure, je ne veux qu'une chose, le réconforter.

C'est décidé, demain, je vais le voir. Drago Malefoy, tu seras mien.

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Maintenant, je me concentre sur la suite de **Sens affolés** ! Il ne me reste que la dernière partie de _Touche moi._

Gros bisous à tous ! Laissez moi une petite review si l'envie vous prend !

**Lila Flow**


	3. Comme d'habitude ¤POV Hermione¤

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà avec la suite de **Comme d'habitude**. J'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire qui me semblent assez importante avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre …

D'abord, il s'agit du point de vue d'Hermione. Ce chapitre retrace le même plan que les deux dernières fois mais avec certaines différences notables, de plus, vous vous apercevrez que le Trio de Gryffondor n'est pas comme il le semble. Un Harry taciturne, un Drago désespéré, une Hermione amère et au prochain rendez vous … un Ron ?

Ensuite, vous apprendrez pas mal de chose sur la belette dans ce chapitre là, assez surprenante normalement, ça promet quelques petits rebondissements … Et vous allez voir Hermione comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu je pense …

Enfin** Comme d'habitude** représente la première partie de l'histoire que je veux écrire. Il reste un dernier chapitre (le point de vue de Ron) normalement. Il n'est pas impossible qu'un autre POV apparaisse dans un cinquième chapitre … Bref, viendra ensuite la suite de cette histoire, où tout change et rien n'est plus comme d'habitude. Elle s'appelera très certainement **Ce jour là** mais rien n'est encore décidé …

Enfin, si quelqu'un voulait bien m'aider à trouver un résumé pour ce chapitre, parce que j'ai ramé et ... j'ai merdé. lol Je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite du résumé pour le point de vie d'Hermione. Au secouuuuurs !

**Note (2) : **Où en est la suite de mes publications ? La suite de **Sens affolés** arrive très vite, j'ai un peu de mal à finir ce one shot. En ce qui concerne **Mal luné**, je me suis aperçu que le chapitre 2 était bien trop court et ne me convenait pas, mais la suite ne devrait pas tarder non plus … Le quatrième chapitre de **DAN** n'est pas encore commencé et je n'y ai même pas réfléchi, toutes mes confuses, il n'arrivera pas encore. Enfin, la suite de **Si je continuais de t'aimer** arrive très prochainement … Voilà, bonne lecture à tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce point de vue là, pour les affamés de Lemon, je m'excuse mais il me semble qu'il n'y en aura pas avant **Ce jour là**. Enfin, rien n'est sur … Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez même si, j'en conviens, c'est assez spécial … Bisous à tous ! Merci à tous les revieweurs et à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire …

**Note (3)** : Ce chapitre peut peut être vous sembler un peu ennuyant mais il est très important pour la suite de l'histoire …

**Note (4) :** Je voulais vous dire que je pensais mettre cette fic en Romance/Drama.

**Résumé :** Comme d'habitude, je regarde Potter, et je le veux. Comme d'habitude Weasley regarde Malefoy en essayant de se convaincre qu'il le hait. Comme d'habitude, la connerie de Harry et de Drago dépasse les limites et ils essaient tant bien que mal de séduire l'autre. Comme d'habitude, je suis la seule à voir tout ça … POV Hermione (HPDM)

**Rating :** M (notamment pour le langage dans ce chapitre)

**Warning :** Cette fic traite de relations homosexuelles, même si ce chapitre ne contient pas de lemon, on parle beaucoup de relation homme/homme. Les homophobes sont donc priés de s'en retourner. Enfin, la fic prend une tournure assez tragique selon moi, à vos risques et périls …

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi essuie ses larmes. J'en viens même à envier J.K d'avoir inventé Mione (même si je dois dire que je la préfère vraiment comme je la vois, Muhahaha). Bref, tout est à Madame Rowling, l'histoire est cependant de la fabrique « Lila Flow ».

'oOo'

_**RAR's**_

**serpentis-draco :** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une ptite review … Et bien si tu trouves Harry froid (ce qui l'est, il est vrai), comment vas-tu trouver Hermione ? Il faut dire qu'elle a radicalement changé, au débit la fic ne devait être centrée que sur le couple Harry/Drago mais je dois dire que le personnage d'Hermione est très intéressant … Bonne lecture, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

**lys:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu penses que c'est un peu trop que Harry se mette au service de Voldy ? lol, non je ne pense pas. Quand on est si désespéré, si froid, si amer, rien n'est impossible, et tu vas très bien le voir dans ce chapitre là … A mon avis, personne ne penserait que ça prendrait cette tournure là. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ! Bisous !

**Darkness:** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce troisième point de vue ! Biz !

**Sahada:** Merci pour ta review … Penser à mettre Drago et Ryry ensemble? J'y pense, j'y pense … Lol, franchement, ça ne serait pas marrant s'ils étaient si vite ensemble, et je peux vous dire que beaucoup d'obstacles vont s'ajouter à l'amour de notre Gryffondor et de notre Serpentard adorés … J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Bonne lecture, bisous, Lila Flow !

Voilà pour les réponses aux reviews, bonne lecture à tous ! Gros bisous ;)

* * *

**POV Hermione**

**¤ Ière Partie : Comme d'habitude ¤**

**Glace, garce et reflet**

J'en peux plus ! J'en peux plus d'être Hermione Granger, la meilleur élève de Poudlard. Toujours siiii sérieuse, siiii respectable, siiii raisonnable, siiii prévisible. Comme d'habitude, il ne me voit que comme ça, comme d'habitude je n'arrive pas à changer.

Comme d'habitude, je le regarde sans le voir. Lui ne me voit plus non plus, il m'a oublié. Notre amitié est perdue depuis longtemps même si nous essayons d'en garder l'illusion alors comment pourrais-je espérer son amour ? Je n'avais que deux amis, deux confidents et ils ont disparu. Peut être a-t-on changé trop vite avec les épreuves, nous qui disions que nous resterions soudés, invincibles, solidaires. Notre « trio » comptait tellement … Comme d'habitude, nous nous trompions.

Comme d'habitude, tout le monde regardait Harry, le Harry Potter, grand survivant, héros des jeunes et des vieux croûtons … Je sais que cela rendait vert de rage Ron. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui aussi n'avait pas droit à ce respect. Il est si fier, si imbu de lui-même que notre « rouquin » ne connaît pas la modestie. Il voudrait qu'on le vénère, qu'on l'adule, qu'on tombe à ses pieds. Contrairement à lui, Harry avait tout ça et ne rêvait que d'une vie calme, paisible, sans être observé à longueur de journée et sans demandes d'autographe. Comme d'habitude, je me dis que la vie est mal faite.

Comme d'habitude, je soupire. Je suppose que je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse du bon. Pourquoi mon cœur n'a –t-il pas choisi Ron ? Cela aurait été si simple. Non, il a fallu que tombe éperdument amoureuse de ce connard de Survivant. Excusez mon expression mais nous sommes tous autour de la crise de nerf. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous savons tous intérieurement ce que pense l'autre. Harry sait que je l'aime, je sais qu'il aime Drago. Nous savons tous les deux que Ron essaie de se convaincre de son attirance pour moi, alors qu'il se force à haïr Malefoy pour oublier son amour pour la fouine. Ce que ressent l'autre, nous en sommes parfaitement conscient et ça nous insupporte parce que nous avons du mal à savoir ce qu'on ressent soi même. Je veux dire, objectivement parlant, je suis la plus futée, la plus « intelligente », j'ai vite compris que j'étais amoureuse de Potter, lui a du comprendre être amoureux de Malefoy il y a peu de temps. Pour Ron, c'est plus compliqué, il est tellement buté, tellement con parfois qu'il faudra 2 siècles avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'il est amoureux du Serpentard et qu'il a envi d'autre chose que de lui mettre un coup pied dans les couilles … Quoi que, cette partie de son anatomie l'intéressera sans doute …

Comme d'habitude, sentiment de dégoût, de réalité. Nous sommes tous les trois perdus dans une jungle qui se nomme Poudlard où tout est factice. Nous sommes tombés bien bas qu'on a du se retrouver en Chine.

Comme d'habitude, je vois Drago arriver, droit, hautain mais si vulnérable. Je sens sa peur, je connais ses sentiments. Peut être devrais-je dire à Harry que Malefoy ressent la même chose pour lui ? Et puis non, Potter n'est pas mon ami, à quoi bon me creuser la tête pour lui. Il m'a bien vite oublié, qu'il se débrouille tout seul avec son amour au cœur de glace …

Comme d'habitude, le Serpentard m'insulte. Mais ça sonne si doux à mes oreilles, comme si ça me prouve que je suis toujours en vie, comme si ça me prouve que seule la douleur, les mots cinglants et méprisants pouvaient me garder ici …

Comme d'habitude, Malefoy insulte Harry même si je vois que son regard lui crie « Je t'aime ! ». Et comme d'habitude, ça ne me fait plus rien. Rien à foutre que Potter ait mal, rien à foutre qu'il soit blessé …

Comme d'habitude, il ne lui répond pas, se contentant de mordre ses lèvres (ô si magnifique lèvres … j'aimerais les goûter, les dévorer.).

Comme d'habitude, je ne comprends pas la dualité qui coule en moi, cette ambiguïté incompréhensible. Pourtant ne suis-je pas la Grande Hermione Granger, capable de tout comprendre ?

Comme d'habitude, Potter a serré les poings. Merlin, j'aimerais qu'il les serre sur moi … Pourquoi suis-je si amoureuse de lui, et si dégoûtée par lui en même temps. Je me fous de sa vie, de ses sentiments, est-ce ça l'amour ? Même cet enfoiré de Malefoy ne connaît pas ce sentiment. La haine pour Harry s'est bien vite volatilisée, je le sais très bien. Il a beau se dire qu'il le hait et qu'il l'aime en même temps, ça n'est pas possible, il n'en n'est pas capable. Il ne fait pas illusion devant moi, il le sait très bien et ça lui fait peur …

Comme d'habitude, Ron s'est levé, je ne peux même pas distinguer ses cheveux. Il baragouine, je comprends « sale enfoiré de mes deux », « connard aux cheveux blonds », « enculé de Serpentard », « espèce de four à micro onde » (1). Je dois dire que la dernière insulte me surprend mais sans plus finalement. Mon cerveau a finit par s'habituer à la profonde connerie congénitale de Ron que je ne relève plus tant que ça … J'ai presque envi de rire tant il est pathétique, si méprisable.

Comme d'habitude, je me lève et la Hermione raisonnable lui dit de se calmer. Tout le monde pense probablement que je veux le protéger. Que dalle, je veux juste empêcher que Malefoy se jette sur la table et par là même occasion salisse ma seule robe convenable … N'ais-je pas l'air un peu superficielle de dire ça ? Peut être mais ça me plait.

Comme d'habitude, j'aime me sentir garce. J'aime sentir la saloperie grandir en moi. Je n'aurais jamais du aller à Gryffonfor, je n'ai pas une seule once de courage. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est mon ego, c'est ça qui me sert à me surpasser devant la peur, ma fierté … Je suis si semblable à Malefoy que ça me fait peur …

Comme d'habitude, je prends Ron par le bras, je le pousse d'un mouvement brusque sur sa chaise. Il est sonné, mon regard est froid, implacable.

Comme d'habitude, je croise un regard, un sourire méprisant, mi moqueur, mi content.

Comme d'habitude, on s'est compris.

Comme d'habitude, la journée continue, je lève la main à chaque cour, continuant d'être la parfaite Gryffondor. Je sais que ça les énerve tous, j'aime bien les emmerder, sentiment de pouvoir, sentiment de faiblesse.

Comme d'habitude, je sais que ça plait à quelqu'un. Parce qu'on est pareil, parce qu'il n'y a que comme ça qu'on est vivant.

Comme d'habitude, Harry reste froid, d'un côté ça me fait mal, parce que je l'aime. D'un côté, je suis bien contente, parce qu'il me dégoûte.

Comme d'habitude, le soir arrive et je suis heureuse. J'ai passé une bonne journée. Je me couche, tranquillement, un sourire aux lèvres. Je sais que je ne dormirais pas, quelque chose m'attend cette nuit.

Comme d'habitude, le temps passe lentement. Au bout d'un moment, je ricane. Je sais qu'ils sont tous les deux réveillés, tendu de désir, les larmes aux yeux, de rage, de frustration, d'amour.Ca me fait du bien. Connaître leur souffrance, la savourer. Je sais qu'ils sont tous les deux assis sur leur lit, priant, suppliant leurcoeur de les épargner. Ca me fait plaisir. Comme d'habitude, c'est dans ces moments là que je me sens vivante.

Et comme d'habitude, une douleur m'encercle, et je sais que lui aussi la ressent. Je me lève tranquillement, je sors du dortoir un sourire aux lèvres, tranquille, paisible. J'ai attendu ça toute la journée.

Comme d'habitude, je retrouve Drago, il est assis calmement. Je m'assois à côté de lui, silencieusement. J'irradie de lumière. Mais de lumière noire.

Comme d'habitude, je sais qu'il a pleuré, et il sait que je sais. Il n'y a pas besoin de mot, nous attendons patiemment. Je suis bien avec lui, comprise. Il n'y a rien, pas d'amitié, pas d'amour, pas de haine, juste un alliance de convenance. Et soudain, il arrive, la réunion peut commencer.

Comme d'habitude, un dessin luit, brille sur le bras de Malefoy et sur le mien. Comme d'habitude, la marque s'est réveillée cette nuit.

¤¤¤

(1) Je vous sied de ne pas emprunter cette magnifique et ô combien gratifiante insulte. Ma soeur, l'ayant inventé il y a quelques années déjà dépose des droits d'auteurs ...

* * *

Voilà pour ce troisième point de vue ! Je vous avez prévenu, Hermione aussi a changé, rien n'est plus comme avant comme vous avez pu le constater. Je suis terriblement fière du personnage de Hermione, enfin, je sais pas trop comment expliquer, mais il est si intéressant et térifiant à la fois ... Bref, moi j'avais une boule au ventre en inventant ces traits de caractère et j'espère que vous l'avez eu en la lisant ...

Une ptie review est attendue si bon vous semble ...

Gros bisous à tous !

**Lila Flow**

**N.B :** Il se peut (très) probablement que de nombreuses fautes ne soient glissées dans cette courte histoire (je n'ai aucune idée d'où elles sont venues, lol, c'est ça de vivre dans un monde magique mdrrr), donc, excusez moi si je n'ai pas le temps de me relire, je le ferais plus tard ...


	4. Comme d'habitude ¤POV Ron¤

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la quatrième partie de **Comme d'habitude**. Certains me l'ont demandé, non, ce n'est pas un retour au point de vue de Drago (qui n'aura pas lieu tout de suite, je pense), c'est bel et bien le point de vue de Ron.

Je sais qu'ils ont tous l'air dépressif, peut être que j'en fais un peu trop dans la caricature (et on peut dire que mes personnages sont légèrement (sinon beaucoup) OCC) mais je pense qu'en temps de guerre, où la tension est à son comble, où personne ne sait qui est avec qui, qui sont les traîtres. Où personne ne sait sur qui se reposer, où les amis n'en sont pas finalement, on peut en venir à des choses comme cela. Des moments où on ne croit plus en rien, surtout pas en nous et en ce qui nous reste d'ami …

**Note (2) :** Je dois dire que je ne sais plus la tournure que va prendre la fic … On verra bien, pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cera le prochain chapitre … Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, j'y réponds en dessous, et merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux !

**Résumé :** Comme d'habitude, je suis dans mon lit et je l'entends pleurer. Comme d'habitude, je me hais parce que j'étais à sa place hier. Comme d'habitude, je me rendors, et je rêve, je rêve de le poignarder. Et bizarrement, comme d'habitude, je me réveille satisfait. HPDM

**Rating :** M (notamment pour le langage dans ce chapitre)

**Warning :** Cette fic traite de relation homosexuelles même si dans certains chapitres ce n'est pas explicite … Les homophobes sont donc priés de s'en retourner en passant par la case « Précédente ». De plus, certains propos peuvent choquer, enfin, chacun voit midi à sa porte …

**Dislaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, les paysages ne sont pas à moi, les noms ne sont pas à moi … Mais euhhhh ! Qu'est ce qui est à moi ? Pfff, rien à part l'intrigue … Tout est à Miss J.K Rowling …

'oOo'

_**RAR's**_

**serpentis-draco : **Elle est belle la ptite insulte, n'est ce pas :P Voilà la suite avec le POV de Ron, j'espère que tu aimeras … Selon moi, Ron est le plus complexe des quatre … Ah la la, la vie, pas toujours facile …

**lucy-hp :** Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a très peu de chance que **Comme d'habitude** devienne une death-fic (enfin, normalement lol). J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas … bonne lecture !

**vert emeraude :** Ah bon ? Et be, c'est une première lol. J'aime bien aussi Hermione avec ce caractère (Muhahaha, normal, et je peux vous dire que ça ne fait que commencer …). En fait, j'adore les caractères de tous ! Bonne lecture à toi, j'espère que tu aimerais ce chapitre !

**Darkness :** Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Ca devient lassant, mettons un peu de piment là dedans !  Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimerais autant ce chapitre, avec un Ron plus humain que Hermione sans doute … Bisous !

**TheoryofChaos :** Lol, je vais commencer à croire que toutes mes fics sont strange ! Enfin, pas que ça me dérange … Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, et oui, t'as bien raison, je préfère le caractère d'Hermione comme ça que la gentille studieuse … (Quoi que je me dis qu'elle nous réserve des surprises J.K Rowling avec ça …). Mdr, t'aimes pas Ron non plus ? Moi pas du tout, va savoir pourquoi … En tout cas, je suis fière de moi, je l'ai pas trop descendu dans ce chapitre là, je me demande comment j'ai pu faire ! Mais faut avouer que le rouquin a deux demi neurones qui se battent en duel dans son cerveau, c'est sur que ça aide pas trop ... :S Pour l'insulte, va savoir où ma sœur l'a trouvé, en tout cas, elle est devenue mythique depuis :D Encore merci pour la review, et comme tu vois, c'est un POV de Ron … Bonne lecture !

**Sahada :** Eh ! T'es comme moi, tu supportes pas Ron … Je propose de créer la confrérie Anti-Rouquin, mdr ! Ca t'étonne de l'intelligence de Mione d'être mangemorte ? Selon moi, l'intelligence ne rentre pas en compte. Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que Voldemort est un être intelligent, certes fou mais intelligent et c'est bien là qu'est sa force. Je pense aussi que Lucius est intelligent, au contraire, selon moi, un bon mangemort est d'abord intelligent … Enfin, chacun son point de vue ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture ! Lila Flow.

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews à toutes les deux … Je vous comprend parfaitement … Je me demande parfois pourquoi j'écris des trucs comme ça, je lis votre review et je comprends … Merci encore, bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bisous, Lila Flow.

'oOo'

* * *

**POV Ron**

**¤ Ière Partie : Comme d'habitude ¤**

**Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer**

Comme d'habitude, je me réveille, une sensation de dégoût dans la bouche, une sensation de répulsion dans mon corps … Qui aurait cru que Ronald Weasley, le miteux rouquin pourrait utiliser des mots aussi soutenus et complexe ? Personne, même pas mes … amis.

Comme d'habitude, je bute sur le mot « ami ».

Comme d'habitude, je me dépêtre de mes draps, j'ai transpiré cette nuit. Mon lit est taché, et pas de transpiration. Je soupire, encore un cauchemar de la fouine venu me hanter. Je ne sais quel sortilège ou maléfice il a usé sur moi, mais en tout cas, il est tenace ! Mais un jour, je l'aurais ce connard de Serpentard !

Comme d'habitude, je me dépêche d'aller sous la douche. Je ne veux pas croiser le regard si morne, si terne de Harry. Oh, bien sur, oui je l'aime, c'est toujours mon ami. Mais, ça fait longtemps que je ne me soucie plus de lui, et que sa vue me désespère …

Et puis, comme d'habitude, il me dégoûte. Etre amoureux de cette chose pâle, de ce monstre ignoble ! Comment a-t-il pu oser ne serait-ce qu'éprouver de la compagnie pour cet enfoiré ! Je ne le comprendrais jamais, et jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner.

Comme d'habitude, l'eau me lave de tous mes pêchés. J'essaie de ne plus penser à Harry. Harry censé être le si parfait Gryffondor, le Survivant au cœur d'or, si modeste, si beau, si sincère. Je leur cracherais tous à la gueule s'il fallait, je leur dirais qui est le vrai Harry Potter ! Un garçon, normal, qui n'en a rien à foutre d'eux ! Un homme qui n'en a plus rien à foutre de la vie, qui ne voit pas la chance qu'il a. Un prétentieux derrière sa générosité, un sale con derrière sa sensiblerie ! J'essaie d'oublier tout le mal que ce salop fait à ma sœur. Je lui ai dit pourtant, à Ginny, que Harry n'était pas fait pour elle, je lui ai fait comprendre, mais il n'y a que les coups qu'elle semble comprendre !

Comme d'habitude, je sors, je me regarde dans la glace. Je suis fier de moi, fier de mon corps, dur, sculpté, musclé. J'ai tant fait d'efforts pour en arriver là. Pourquoi personne ne le voit, pourquoi les filles préfèrent regarder Harry ou Malefoy ? Elle me dégoûte de plus en plus. Je vois Hermione, et seul ses cheveux hirsutes me viennent à l'esprit. Seul ses formes disgracieuses me frappent. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas de beaux cheveux blonds, lisses ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas une belle peau, pâle ? des fesses fermes ? Pourquoi est-elle si laide ?

Comme d'habitude, je reste plus de temps que prévu devant la glace. Je me dépêche de me préparer, de toute façon, personne n'y fera attention. Je ne suis qu'un petit membre du trio de Gryffondor, celui que tout le monde oubli. Je n'ai pas le « charme », la « stature », le « charisme », le « courage », la « bonté », la « modestie », la « suprématie », la « puissance » de Monsieur Harry Potter. Je n'ai pas l' « intelligence », la « finesse », le « style », la « maturité » d'Hermione Granger …

Comme d'habitude, la journée passe lentement, trop lentement. Je vois chaque minute passer avant de le voir. Avant de voir sa sale tête de porc, ses cheveux si blancs qu'ils m'insupportent, sa bouche moqueuse, ses yeux insondables ! Que je le hais et comme je m'ennuie de lui en ce moment !

Comme d'habitude, dans la Grande Salle, il s'avance vers nous. Une fois de plus, il ne se consacrera qu'à Harry, il n'y a toujours que Harry qui compte.

Comme d'habitude, Môssieur le Sang Pur insulte Hermione, comme d'habitude, il insulte ma famille …

Comme d'habitude, je me lève, je veux l'insulter parce que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Oui, ma famille est misérable, oui, c'est une honte pour la société sorcière. Oui, mes robes sont miteuses et oui, je l'enmerde !

Comme d'habitude, Hermione me raisonne.

Comme d'habitude, je me sens minable, désespéré, je n'ai plus rien à attendre de la vie, plus rien à espérer.

Comme d'habitude, le reste de la journée passe, comme dans un rêve.

Comme d'habitude, le monde autour s'efface.

Comme d'habitude, ma colère s'est bien vite envolée, il ne reste plus rien à part la misère, la honte, la fatalité. Triste vie !

Comme d'habitude, je suis tout seul avec l'ennui pour compagnon.

Comme d'habitude, je suis froid, insensible.

Comme d'habitude, je suis dans mon lit, j'entends Harry gémir.

Comme d'habitude, il gémit le nom d'un certain blond et je me sens défaillir.

Comme d'habitude, je l'entends se réveiller, je l'entends pleurer.

Et comme d'habitude, j'ai peur, parce qu'hier, j'étais comme Harry. Parce que je me dégoûte de lui ressembler, d'avoir ses faiblesses. Parce que la pire honte pour un Malfoy, c'est bien d'être aimé d'un Weasley.

Et comme d'habitude, j'oublie ces pensées, je me concentre sur ma haine.

Comme d'habitude, mon esprit oublie à ma place. Comme d'habitude, mon esprit se déplace. A son insu, comme d'habitude, il gagne une chambre verte, et de dépit, il y tue le propriétaire.

Comme d'habitude, je jouis en se réveillant, et comme d'habitude, je me sens étrangement bien, calme, posé, serein quand je me réveille cette nuit. Je n'ai aucun souvenir, mon corps est en sueur. Je suppose que mon rêve était agréable.

Comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas qui je suis devenu. Comme d'habitude, je me rendors, pour rêver, laisser mon esprit s'évader, encore, encore.

* * *

¤¤¤

Chanson écoutée pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre :

Tained is love – **Marilyn Manson**

¤¤¤

* * *

Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre ! J'espère que le point de vue de Ron vous aura plu !

Laissez moi une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé …

Gros bisous à tous, et à la prochaine avec la suite de **Comme d'habitude **

**Lila Flow**


	5. Comme d'habitude ¤POV Pansy¤

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Voilà le cinquième et dernier chapitre de la première partie de **Comme d'habitude**. Il s'agit plus en fait d'un chapitre de transition que d'autre chose … La forme n'est donc pas la même. Il s'agit d'ailleurs d'une Song fic dans ce chapitre. **(2)**

On apprend que Drago n'est pas si innocent que ça, et qu'il ne s'occupe pas qu'avec des rêves dont Harry est le personnage principal … Sacré Drago va, méchant, noir comme je l'aime !

Cette fois, le POV est encore différent, il s'agit de celui de Pansy. Je ne pense pas qu'on la voit souvent comme ça. Dans ma fic, elle est « normale », ni trop manipulatrice, ni trop « attachée », ni trop adepte de la vengeance, c'est une fille comme une autre, tombée entre les griffes du plus vil des Princes de Serpentard … Disons, que c'est une grande marionnette …

Harry est un peu absent de ce chapitre là, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on retrouvera vite notre ténébreux au regard émeraude !

Hem, et je dois dire que ce chapitre est mon préféré.

**Résumé :** Ce matin, tout a changé. Je me suis réveillée à ses côtés, après notre nuit. Première fois depuis des années, que s'est-il passé ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? HPDM POV Pansy

**Rating :** M (Pour langage et allusions)

**Warning :** Cette fic (bien que ce chapitre n'y fasse pas fortement allusion) traite de relation homosexuelles. Les homophobes sont donc priés de prendre la porte rapidement ! De plus, le langage devient assez « cru », pour ceux que ça n'intéresse pas, vous voilà prévenu !

**Dislaimer :** **(1)** Des menottes aux poignets, une lampe braquée sur elle, Lila Flow avoue … « Je ne m'appelle pas J.K Rowling … ». Un léger coup est donné sur le dos de Lila. « Grumph … Les personnages ne sont pas à moi … ». Un autre coup est donné. « C'est bon ! Je le dis … Les décors non plus … ». Un coup est encore frappé. « Arghhh ! Et je ne tire aucun argent de cette histoire ! Voilà, c'est dit ! Vous êtes content ? ». Lila Flow grimace, tandis qu'on lui libère les poignets et que la lampe s'éteint. Alors que les interrogateurs sortent de la pièce, Lila Flow en profite … « Par contre l'intrigue est toute à moi ! ».

**(2)** Deuxième session. Deuxième arrestation pour usurpation d'identité … Dans le fourgon d'une voiture de police, une fois de plus menottée …

_-_ Mademoiselle Lila Flow, lors de notre dernière rencontre, vous ne nous avez pas tout dit …

Lila Flow, lève les yeux aux ciels, et sifflote.

_-_ Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire, rétorque t-elle.

L'homme en face d'elle s'énerve.

_- _Ne soyez pas insolente ! Nous avons des preuves !

L'homme en imperméable, au chapeau marron et aux lunettes de soleil, sort un ordinateur portable, et tape l'adresse cliquant sur **Comme d'habitude** by Lila Flow.

_-_ Alors, qu'avez-vous à me dire sur ça ?

Lila Flow soupire.

_-_ C'est bon, vous avez gagné … La chanson non plus n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Claude François …

Alors que le fourgon roule toujours, les portes s'ouvrent, Lila Flow, libérées de ces menottes est jetées en dehors de la voiture.

Elle se relève tant bien que mal …

_-_ L'intrigue est quand même à moi !

'oOo'

_**RAR's**_

Merci à **Serpentis-draco** pour ta review … Oui, Ron se sent minable, c'est même plus que ça … Ca en devient pathétique, c'est presque une maladie, enfin, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses … J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Un énorme merci à **Lee-NC-Kass**. Vos reviews me font énormément plaisir, j'aime beaucoup avoir votre avis. Oui, des sentiments très contraires, je vous comprends … J'en avais beaucoup pendant l'écriture du POV de Ron, c'est pour ça que ce chapitre ne m'a pas extrêmement plu, que j'étais déçu, parce que je n'arrivais pas à centrer l'histoire, à bien la comprendre … Enfin, je sais pas si vous m'avez suivi lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est toujours assez sombre, mais dans un autre registre. Je me suis amusée comme une petite folle avec ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! Bisous !

Merci à **vert emeraude** pour ta review. Disons que ce que Ron éprouve est très complexe. Il l'aime, mais n'a pas le droit de l'aimer. Voyons, qui pourrais penser que Ron Weasley pourrait aimer Drago Malefoy, qui pourrait le croire, le concevoir, l'imaginer, le comprendre, l'accepter. Il n'en a pas le droit, il le sait, mais il ne peut rien y faire. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, point final. Mais chacun voit les choses comme il veut, et c'est ça, qui est génial ! Encore merci à toi, bises !

'oOo'

Voilà pour les reviews, j'espère que ce nouvel opus vous plaira ! Dernier volet de la première partie … La seconde **Ce jour là**, arrivera bientôt ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Pansy**

**¤ Ière Partie : Comme d'habitude ¤**

**Lorsque les changements approchent …**

C'est le matin, le soleil apparaît derrière tes rideaux, et bizarrement, je suis toujours là.

Tu dors là, à côté de moi. Tu n'as plus de masque, ton visage laisse refléter une certaine mélancolie.

Tout est bizarre.

Je me pince, oui, je suis bien dans ta chambre de préfet. A nos couleurs, je ne distingue que du vert, du noir, ça te ressemble bien, et là, je suis rassurée.

_**Je me lève et je te bouscule**_

Et le mot « Comme d'habitude » essaye de passer entre mes lèvres.

Pourtant, rien n'est comme d'habitude …

Normalement, on aurait passé la nuit ou plutôt la moitié de la nuit ensemble, _comme d'habitude_, tu m'aurais jeté de ta chambre bien avant les aurores après avoir pris ton pied. Normalement, je n'aurais rien dit, j'aurais fermé les yeux, très fort, et je serais partie. Sur la pointe des pieds, j'aurais traversé la chambre, j'aurais ramassé mes vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Je n'ai même pas envi de sourire en pensant que ces vêtements froissés sont la preuve de notre nuit ensemble. _Comme d'habitude_, tu as joué ton rôle à la perfection. Tu es passé maître dans l'art de la perfidie. Tu es le Seigneur de la souffrance, tu la guides vers les autres et tu sais offrir la douleur comme cadeau empoisonné.

Ton beau regard gris, ou bien bleu, froid en tout cas, ton sourire préfabriqué, séducteur, ton air noble emballe n'importe qui. Et tout ça, c'est l'appât de ton cadeau.

Tu ramènes qui tu veux dans ton nid douillet, tu nous déshabilles, tu te jettes sur nous, et je ne suis plus qu'un morceau de viande pour toi.

Je n'ai jamais été autre chose.

Je serais partie de ta chambre, normalement, devant ton regard mauvais et tes lèvres médisantes.

Tout ça aurait été parfaitement normal …

Seulement, je suis là, dans ton lit, le matin, je te bouscule, et rien ne se passe.

**_Tu ne te réveilles pas comme d'habitude_**

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe. Malgré le fait que tu me fasses souffrir, je n'en crois pas ma chance. C'est le matin, tu dors et moi je suis là.

Tes traits sont si majestueux Drago.

Tu es beau.

Une tendresse sans nom, infinie, m'envahit, et je sens les premières larmes couler. Je suis heureuse, tu es là, avec moi. Paisible, serein.

_**Sur toi je remonte le drap**_

Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade, même si l'idée de tee consoler me plait.

Mes gestes sont doux, tendres. Ils le sont rarement avec toi, ils ne le sont même jamais. Seule la violence règne lors de nos relations, seul le pouvoir a l'air de te plaire. Même mon corps ne t'attire pas.

Tu ne me fais jamais l'amour, tu ne couches même pas avec moi. Tu me baises ! Purement et simplement, comme les animaux.

Mécanique, brutal, tu entres en moi, tu tires ton coup et tu me dis calmement de me barrer quand c'est fini.

**_J'ai peur que tu aies froid comme d'habitude_**

Malgré tout, j'ai peur pour toi.

Tu es un Prince, comment te débrouilleras-tu tout seul ?

J'ai peur de toi, tellement peur. Je suis terrifiée par ton air revêche, par tes pulsions violentes, je suis fragile, je suis terne, je ne suis pas grand-chose.

Je vis seulement quand tu m'accordes un peu d'attention, même si c'est pour me faire mal.

J'ai peur, j'ai peur.

_**Ma main caresse tes cheveux**_

Ils sont blonds. Je sais, c'est con de dire ça, tout le monde sait que les Malefoy sont blonds. Mais tes cheveux sont plus beaux que ceux de ton père. Je frissonne, il est encore plus bestial que toi.

_**Presque malgré moi comme d'habitude**_

C'est sur que c'est malgré moi, que je te caresse, que je t'aime. Mais ce n'est pas _comme d'habitude_. Peut être est-ce un rêve, c'est seulement un songe. Le songe où je me réveille et tu es là. Mais pourtant, c'est bien réel.

Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dormir avec toi cette nuit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_**Mais toi tu me tournes le dos**_

Evidemment, tu ne me répondras pas …

**_Comme d'habitude_**

Et là, c'est véritablement _Comme d'habitude._

Jamais tu ne m'as vraiment parlé. J'ai espéré, espéré recevoir de la tendresse de ta part, ne serait-ce qu'un micron d'amour. Mais rien, pas même de l'amitié, encore moins de pitié, de compassion. De toute façon, ce sont là des sentiments qui ne passeront jamais ton cœur …

Mais j'ai une question, as-tu un cœur Drago Malefoy ?

**_Alors je m'habille très vite_**

Je crois que j'ai compris, en quelques minutes, j'ai compris ce que je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre en des années.

Je ne l'aurais jamais.

Mais on peut toujours espérer non ?

Je le regarde.

Je sais, je suis pathétique …

**_Je sors de la chambre comme d'habitude_**

Oui, _comme d'habitude_, mais pas au même moment.

Heureusement que je ne croise personne, ils se feraient des idées …

C'est bizarre, mais l'idée que Drago ait changé ne m'a même pas effleuré.

Il est assez tôt, j'entre dans la Grande Salle. Il y a déjà Granger, elle a bien changé celle là. Je hausse les sourcils en la voyant, elle me lance un sourire mielleux. Tout mon esprit lui crie « Connasse » mais je me contente de m'asseoir lentement à ma table.

**_Toute seule je bois mon café_**

Ils se sont pas mal rapprochés cette année, Granger et Drago. Depuis l'apparition de la marque sur leur bras. Je ne sais pas s'il la voit toujours comme une Sang de Bourbe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de leur relation. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, et surtout comment elle est devenue une Mangemorte !

Je suis perdue dans mes pensées, ça vogue …

« Drago, Drago, Drago, Drago »

C'est une litanie sans fin.

**_Je suis en retard comme d'habitude_**

La Grande Salle a eu le temps de se remplir entièrement, de se désemplir.

Tout le monde est déjà parti en cours, quelle idiote je fais !

Personne ne m'a prévenu, un peu _comme d'habitude_.

Drago n'est pas descendu ce matin, ce n'est pas normal.

Je l'aurais senti s'il avait passé la porte.

Vous savez, c'est une sensation étrange, votre cœur bat plus vite, votre ventre se tord, vous avez plus chaud. Et vous savez qu'Il est là, sans même l'avoir vu.

Mais ce matin, il n'est pas là, et ça, ce n'est pas _comme d'habitude._

D'habitude, il ne perd aucune occasion d'insulter Potter.

_**Sans bruit je quitte la maison**_

De toute façon, personne ne m'entendrait me plaindre.

Je suis déjà en retard, nous avons cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

_**Tout est gris dehors comme d'habitude**_

Le temps est horrible, on dirait que c'est mon esprit.

**_J'ai froid, je relève mon col_**

Evidemment, personne ne me réchauffe, personne n'est là et surtout pas toi.

**_Comme d'habitude_**

Le cours se passe normalement, sans un regard de toi. Je ne vais pas te voir, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui c'est réellement passé, je ne veux pas de raisons, je ne veux pas de pourquoi, je préfère espérer pour rien.

_**Comme d'habitude, toute la journée**_

Ca va être long, ça va être lent.

Une seconde, une seule minute, une heure, sans toi, c'est invivable.

Alors pendant une journée …

**_Je vais jouer à faire semblant_**

Ca, c'est _comme d'habitude_ …

Je suis douée pour ça, je suis la plus forte, cacher ses sentiments, cacher ce que l'ont ressent, j'en fais un tour de passe passe.

_**Comme d'habitude je vais sourire**_

C'est si simple, on a juste à étirer les lèvres. Un petit effort musculaire, et le sourire est là, en place.

**_Comme d'habitude je vais même rire_**

C'est un peu plus dur, mais j'y arrive. Il suffit juste de penser à quelque chose d'horrible, de triste, de mal, et on rigole. C'est un rire jaune, de dépit, de malheur mais qui s'en préoccupe ?

Tout le monde se fout de tout.

**_Comme d'habitude, enfin je vais vivre_**

Ca, c'est même impossible, mais je peux toujours essayer.

Toute la journée, calmement, s'est déroulée.

Inlassablement, je me suis répétée, que le Monsieur Malefoy, je l'aimais …

**_Comme d'habitude_**

_**Et puis le jour s'en ira**_

Le soir reviendra, je serais seule, et je n'attendrais qu'une chose.

**_Moi je reviendrai comme d'habitude_**

J'entrerais dans la salle, je me glisserais silencieusement dans ta chambre.

**_Toi, tu seras sorti_**

Et j'attendrais, _comme d'habitude_.

Je me demande alors, si ça va se repasser, comme hier soir.

Est-ce que je vais restée, pour la deuxième fois ?

Est-ce que je vais restée, tout contre toi ?

**_Pas encore rentré comme d'habitude_**

Tu es sans doute dehors, dans les couloirs, à faire la ronde, ou à baiser.

Je me demande bien avec qui ? Sans doute ce connard de Finnigan, ce sale petit Gryffondor. Tu passes un peu trop de temps avec lui ces temps-ci …

Ou peut être avec le préfet de Serdaigle, il a un an de moins, mais de beaux yeux verts, il est bien roulé ce con !

Décidément, en ce moment, t'es plutôt branché mec ! A part moi, je sais pas si tu t'enfiles beaucoup d'autres filles … Je suis ta régulière. Charmant comme surnom ?

T'as eu la pétasse de Barbara, une blonde peroxydée de Poufsouffle. Mais c'était y'a un moment. Des seins énormes mais rien dans le cerveau. Soit disant qu'elle est bonne à piner.

**_Toute seule j'irai me coucher_**

Je me suis toujours consacré à Drago, bon d'accord, je suis pas toute blanche, d'autres mecs sont passés sur moi à part Drago.

Les choses reprennent leur droit, je me couche, seule, je t'attends. Tu viendras quand tu voudras, je serais là mais tu ne me verras pas. Tu tires ton coup, c'est tout. Mais pendant ce temps …

**_Dans ce grand lit froid comme d'habitude_**

J'y suis, j'y demeure, à la vie, à la mort.

**_Mes larmes, je les cacherai_**

Elles n'ont pas l'habitude de couler.

**_Comme d'habitude_**

Et j'attends, peut être un signe, une révélation.

Mais finalement, je sais, ça se passera _comme d'habitude._

_**Comme d'habitude, même la nuit**_

Je reste là, à me faire des illusions,

A espérer, que tu sois là, un jour pour moi,

A écouter, n'importe quels petits sons,

Guettant ton arrivée, le bruit de tes pas.

_Comme d'habitude_

**_Je vais jouer à faire semblant_**

Et je continuerais, ma vie durant,

A faire semblant …

**_Comme d'habitude tu rentreras_**

Mes yeux grands ouverts, mes oreilles t'auront déjà entendu,

Et je n'espère qu'une chose, pour la première fois, j'espère vraiment pouvoir rester.

Avant, je n'y croyais plus, depuis hier, tout a changé.

**_Comme d'habitude je t'attendrai_**

Sur le lit, redressée, dénudée, toute pour toi.

Toute à toi.

Mais cette fois, mon esprit n'est plus là,

La nuit dernière, tout a changé.

Que t'es t-il arrivé, petit dragon, pour baisser ta garde, aussi facilement ?

Que va-t-il se passer, les prochaines fois, que ce soit avec moi, ou avec les autres ?

Les laisseras-tu te toucher, te caresser, comme je les fais il y a quelques heures ?

Les laisseras-tu dormir avec toi ?

_**Comme d'habitude tu me souriras**_

Pas sincèrement, je ne m'en offusque pas …

J'ai l'habitude.

Pourtant, cette fois, je souris, rien n'est pareil.

Je ne suis pas la seule.

Tu t'avances vers moi, l'air mauvais.

Tu vas être violent, je le sais, je le sens.

Je n'ai plus peur, je te connais.

_**Comme d'habitude**_

Tu es tout près de moi maintenant,

Je connais tes gestes par cœur, ce sont les mêmes,

Depuis des années …

**_Comme d'habitude tu te déshabilleras_**

Lentement, doucement, en me regardant.

_**Comme d'habitude tu te coucheras**_

Sur moi, brutalement, en soupirant.

**_Comme d'habitude on s'embrassera_**

Même si ce sont plutôt des morsures …

**_Comme d'habitude_**

La danse commence,

_Comme d'habitude,_

La danse s'emballe.

**_Comme d'habitude on fera semblant_**

C'est la même chose, à chaque fois.

**_Comme d'habitude on fera l'amour_**

Mais faire l'amour avec toi, c'est comme plaisanter avec Rogue.

Ca n'existe pas.

**_Comme d'habitude on fera semblant_**

Mais cette fois, il y a une différence.

On fait semblant, toi et moi.

On fait semblant, moi et toi.

On fait semblant, surtout toi …

On fait semblant de faire … **_Comme d'habitude._**

Tu m'as pris violemment, et j'ai su directement qu'en un éclair, je comprendrais.

Que je comprendrais ce qui s'est passé …

Comme d'habitude, il n'y a pas eu de préliminaires, tu es encore plus endurant que normalement.

Je te sens au bout du rouleau, je te sens éperdu, tu t'es abandonné, tu n'as plus aucune maîtrise de toi …

Et ce jour là, tout a changé.

Au moment de jouir, tu as crié …

Déjà, le fait que tu cries, c'est pas ressemblant …

Et au moment de jouir, tu as hurlé …

Et dans ta chambre, un nom a jaillit, en même temps que ta semence.

Mémoire de cette nuit passée, preuve de la nuit précédente.

Et cette fois là, les murs ont tremblé,

Et l'écho s'est répété,

Inlassablement,

**Mon Survivant …**

* * *

Voilà pour la fin de cette première partie ! J'espère que ce POV un peu différent vous aura plu ! 

Vous retrouverez dans la deuxième parties les mêmes personnages, Pansy exclue (ce n'est pas encore sur) et peut être que d'autres personnages feront leur apparition, qui sait …

Laissez moi une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, ça me fera vraiment plaisir ! ;)

Merci d'avoir lu, gros bisous à tous ! Et à la prochaine !

**Lila Flow**


End file.
